


A holy lie

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: You (the reader) take the Mark of Cain instead of Dean. You knew the Mark of Cain was going to test you, but you weren't prepared for it to break your heart too.
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	A holy lie

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x reader  
> Word Count: 1224  
> A/N: enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

«You know, when people want something really, really bad, they lie» you said and that’s the moment Dean realized that those were his words.  
«Y/N, no!»  
But that was the point of no return, the part of time in which you died for your friends and became a demon to protect the love of your life, after you tricked him.  
The last three months were rough. You were a demon and you had the Mark, therefore you were so angry and indifferent, something that brought you anywhere without feeling guilty about leaving your boyfriend and your friends. It was like your head was empty and your chest so light. You felt free. That was the matter. You didn’t want to go back to your past life, because you would have been weak again and you didn’t want that at all.  
Well, someone did, actually. Those months were rough for Dean, not for you. He was restless. He looked for you everywhere and once almost caught you, but after he realized you were not the kind girl he knew, he tried to bring you back home, but you managed to escape. Yes, until now.  
This brings us to the present day, in which you’re looking for Dean inside the bunker, while Sam and Cas are somewhere thinking about their next move, leaving Dean to you, hoping that you will spare him. They’re wrong. You’re following his tracks, the scent of his soul, so familiar yet so distant. The red lights make all similar to a horror movie, which you had always hated, but now it’s like you love them.  
«Oh Dean, come out! Come on baby, show me your moves» you say with a grin.  
There he is. You found him. He is in the principal hall, a demon knife in his right hand and a scratch on his left cheek. You blink to him, caressing the hammer you’ve got.  
«I’m not gonna hurt you» he says.  
«Yeah, well, I bet you don’t want to have sex with me either, so we’re at a standstill, don’t you think?»  
«You don’t seem like her anymore» he replies, with a sort of sorrow in his eyes.  
«You’re right, I’m better.»  
«You’re a fucking monster and I’m gonna take you down, somehow.»  
«Well, you said so the last time, yet you didn’t succeed» you respond. «Did you miss?»  
Dean seems tired of your sarcasm, but he doesn’t know how to stop you without hurting you. So, he doesn’t. He waits for Sam and Castiel to think about something. You fight against Dean, losing your hammer and using his knife instead. At the end, he has a lot of wounds on his body and he looks like he’s bleeding inside. You find him on his knees, a semi-closed eye and his hands trembling while he is trying to beg you not to kill him.  
«Y/N, baby, please don’t do this» he says. You laugh, taking his gun directly from his pocket.  
«I think you know how your story ends» you reply, loading the gun.  
«I know that I need you, that’s the only thing I know for sure» he says. There’s a tear in his eye.  
«You’re gonna regret leaving me alive.»  
«Sweetheart, please, don’t…»  
That’s it. The click. Something in your head just skips. Fucking Dean and his fucking sweetheart. You have a moment of hesitation and that’s when Castiel appears behind your back and embraces you. Sam runs down from the stairs with the syringe and injects the liquid inside of you to make you go back to your human form. You scream, while Dean is closing his eyes for the pain.  
You collapse with your knees on the ground. It takes you a couple of minutes before you recover, but when you realize where you are, you immediately let go of the weapon you were holding as if you were scared. You widen your eyes, incredulous and only then you notice Dean, in front of you.  
«Dean! Oh my God, what did I do to you?» you ask, terrified. «I’ll take something to cure you, I…»  
«No, no, just… just hold me, please. I couldn’t even touch you for three months, so please, can you hug me?» he asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer, he just does it.  
He hugs you so thight you feel your whole body burning up. He even silently sobs on your shoulder, so tired but so relieved at the same time. You feel your heart breaking for him.

After Castiel had cured him, you knocks at his door.  
You look out the door, Dean notices you and waves you in. His face is tired and it seems that the scar from the cut you made him has remained on his cheek like a halo.  
You approach him slowly, thinking that if he still fears you, at least this time he will have time to escape. But he doesn't. You sit on the edge of the bed and he immediately caresses the profile of your jaw. You close your eyes and, for a moment, you savor it, as if you could be able to remember it forever this way.  
«Dean, I’m sorry» you say.  
«I was lost, Y/N. I didn’t tell you that I would have taken the Mark because I think you’re weak. Hell, I think you’re one of the strongest person I’ve ever known! I told you, because I knew I wouldn’t have the heart to see you like that. I would have sacrificed everyting for you» he says, looking straight at you.  
You feel your own bones trembling under his gaze. Dean had always had the power to make you question anything with just a look. One nod was enough and you would have pulled all of heaven down for him, angel after angel. But that wasn't just infatuation, it was something deeper. That's why, when you realized he wanted to sacrifice himself in Sam's place and take the Mark, you got in the way. Just the thought of losing him made you feel weak in the knees. He didn't deserve that. It was a suicide mission. Nothing more. And by feeling what you felt for him, you couldn't let him stop seeing the sun with those beautiful green eyes. You had to get in the way. This was clear to you from the start. That's why making that decision hadn't been difficult at all. That's why you tricked him and lied to him, making him think that you would have let him, that you would have killed him if he went crazy or something. You already knew there was a catch. Yours.  
«This doesn’t make you selfish, Dean. It just makes you human. Don’t feel guilty.»  
«I don’t…»  
«I know you do, Dean. You’re selfless and I’m still in love you with you as I was before all of this» you interrupt him.  
«I have felt so lonely without you» he says. You bite your inner cheek to avoid the tears to slip down your eyes, but you feel the corners burning. «I usually don’t feel like that because I’m used to it, but this time I was really afraid of losing it.»  
«I’m here now, okay?» you say, hugging him until your knuckles don’t become white.  
«Don’t ever do that again to me, understand?»  
«Promise.»


End file.
